World Outside
by redphoenix198
Summary: Story written for the Faberry Prompt #4: Teacher / Student; turning it from an one-shot to a sort multi-chaptered fic. Quinn is at Yale and canon storyline except Rachel was never in Lima or attended McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD OUTSIDE**

I was asked to turn this one-shot in a multi chaptered fic! Hope you like, if so...please leave your review! :D

**Prompt: Teacher / Student**

**Rated: M **

_**Flashbacks are in Italics**_

Quinn was still shaken after the dramatic Thanksgiving break she had just experienced. Sure thing, it had been great to become a mentor and have someone worship her for what she used to be aka the Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray and not another teen pregnancy statistic; although, the confrontation with Santana, her supposedly best friend, had been quite unpleasant. She didn't know why they kept doing this to each other: one moment they were best buddies, the other one they were going at each other's throat with the aim to kill. Self esteem and insecurities were their best weapons and god if they didn't know how to rile each other up.

Her cheek was still throbbing for the slap she had gotten from the feisty Latina, but what hurt the most was being reminded of Beth and how things had gone between her and her daughter. She loved that little girl, so much that she had to let her go to give her a better option for her own future. How could have she taken care of a small child? She was barely able to take care of herself and her life of ups and downs were nothing but proof of that.

After leaving the choir room, Quinn had packed her bags and jumped on the first train back to New Haven that, strangely, had become her safe heaven. Yale was the best chance she got to finally let go of her past and start a new future. She had new friends. She loved classes. She had found love. Speaking of, her current relationship had been the object of another altercation with her frienemy, who thought of it as an easy way through her school fatigues.

"I didn't expect you to be back already." When Rachel swung the door open, she was surprised to find her best student standing on the doorstep of her apartment, bags at her feet and a visible red mark on her perfect porcelain skin. "Oh my god, what happened to your face?" The brunette's worries had shifted from 'getting caught' with a student to imagining how the blonde had gotten injured.

"Guess my Thanksgiving was more about giving and taking slaps, than being thankful to see my friends and family." Quinn chuckled and kicked her bag over the threshold, so she could lock the door behind herself and enjoy being with her girlfriend. "I am sorry for dropping here unannounced, I just wanted to see you for a bit." The blonde looked down at her teacher, who was wearing a pair of tight shorts and a loose sweater; the whole look was completed by a very messy chiffon and big reading glasses, that added sexiness to the cute ensemble.

"Don't mention it, you are welcome here any time of the day." Rachel stood on her bare tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on the taller girl's lips, that quickly quirked up in a smile that made her forget about her troubled trip back home. "I was making myself a cup of tea, join me and tell me about this give and take thing?" She mumbled in the ex-cheerio's lips, who could only nod and follow the brunette into the living room.

Ten minutes later, Quinn had discarded her boots to the side and was reclining back against one end of the couch with a hot mug of Vanilla tea in her hand; the other one was stroking up and down Rachel's flat stomach under the sweater, as the brunette leaned back against her sipping from her own mug. In those rare moments they could enjoy being a couple, without worrying about their intricate teacher/student relationship, they both realized what a good fit they were for each other. Rachel had never felt so attracted to someone before, physically and intellectually speaking, and Quinn had finally managed to find someone to rely on without having to change herself to accommodate to their needs.

"We were in the choir room, where our Glee club used to meet up and sing, and we were just talking about one of the new girls that apparently is a mix of me and Santana." Quinn sat her mug down on the floor and held the brunette around her waist with both arms, nuzzling her nose against her cheek slowly. "The next moment, we were playing our dirtiest tricks to earn some kind of reaction from the other one and when she mentioned Beth, I just lost it. She can talk shit about me, but she should have left her out of it."

"Well, from what I gathered about this Santana girl she had to bring up your weaknesses, to get the upper hand in your argument." Rachel reached behind the girl's head and stroked her hair gently, tugging her closer too. "Growing up, she must have felt very much alone and by building walls around her, she tried to protect herself from being hurt; no wonder she uses insults and confrontations to deal with people, she doesn't know how not to feel threatened by someone else."

"I like when you analyze the situation and go all professional on me." The Yale student chuckled and turned her girlfriend's head to the side, so their lips could meet for a soft kiss. "Guess I provided to be an even easier target to provoke; before Beth, she had told me our current relationship is an easy way through college." The blonde nibbled on the teacher's lower lip, who frowned and pulled back to look at the younger girl.

"We can add envy to the whole guarded attitude she has." The back of Rachel's hand brushed along the reddened mark on her girlfriend's cheek, who closed her eyes and nuzzled into her soft touch. "Our relationship is not just a physical affair to compensate unresolved issues from our childhood; I am genuinely interested in you, Quinn Fabray, and I trust you to go through these next years with no trouble, with or without me."

"I'd rather have you by my side, though." The student smiled and dropped a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead, who tucked her head under chin and pulled her arms tighter around her waist. "I really missed you, Rachel." Quinn whispered whilst relaxing against the comfortable leather seat.

**00000000000000000000**

_Their first connection had happened in Miss Berry's office, after a long heated discussion in front of the whole class about the controversial topic of the "free will" and "fate" and how human psychology is affected by those notions. Being raised as Christian, Quinn used to believe people's fates were determined by God's hand and, despite her troubled teenage years that made her beliefs tremble, she still believed not everything was in human kind's hands. Of course Rachel Berry, a very ration and passionate woman herself, had welcomed the different point of view debating each statement with one of her own that had taken over the whole slot reserved for her lecture._

_The other students had let them argue on their own, some following the animated debate and other ones minding their own business, hoping for the time to fly by sooner. Quinn, though, was left unsatisfied by the discussion and seeked for more answers, that hadn't been provided because of the short amount of time at their disposal. The blonde had found the young assistant in her office, sitting behind her desk and grading the class' assignments for the next week._

_"Quinn, how may I help you?" The glasses the brunette had on slipped a little and showed the blonde a glimpse of her chocolate pools, that made the girl's knees weaken and almost fail on her. "I am quite surprised you are visiting me after class hours, our previous discussion must have stimulated your interest and that is quite the accomplishment for a teacher."_

_"I…Well Miss Berry, I came to apologize for having come onto you a little too strong in class and I didn't mean to be disrespectful toward you or your point of view." Quinn stood in front of the desk, hands behind her back and an apologetic smile on her face. "I might look like the typical Midwest girl, coming from a very small town in Ohio with her closed mind and stereotypical attitude."_

_"Not at all, Quinn." Rachel stood up and looked up into her hazel eyes, reading so much trouble and despair for such a young age. "I never judged my students for their personal opinions and I won't start doing that with you, either. I can read the pain when I see it and everything about you gives that away."_

_"With all respect, Miss Berry, that's none of your business." Quinn's stance stiffened rapidly and her smile disappeared in a tight frown, that reminded herself of her past a Head Cheerleader. "Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Berry, I'll see you next Monday." The blonde spun around on her heels and walked toward the door, only to be stopped by the sound of the teacher's voice._

_"He abandoned you, didn't he?" Rachel circled around the desk and leaned back against it, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the back of her student's head. "He raised you to be his perfect girl, someone he should be proud of but everything you did was never enough. You were never good enough or someone else just outsmarted you." The brunette watched the girl's hands ball into fists and her pose getting even stiffer. "You changed for him but it didn't matter, then one mistake caused you to lose everything you had tried to work for and he turned it against you. He made you feel ashamed of who you had become, someone he couldn't recognize. Your small mistake gave him the excuse to stop pretending he really cared about you and transferred guilt and more insecurities on your own shoulders."_

_"Stop talking." Quinn turned around with fire in her eyes and pain in her chest. She was so damn right that it was infuriating. How could she dare to bare her soul to such state of nakedness? Who was she to discover all the secrets, she had so desperately tried to dig under lies and false happiness?_

_"He doesn't care. Living the life he would have expected from you won't bring him back. It won't make him proud of what you've become." Rachel stood taller as the blonde approached, even more furious. "Stop living his life and start living yours, Quinn. Stop saying the words he would have said and voice your own opinions, no one will ever judge you for that here. Let him go!" The brunette was mentally bracing herself for a potential slap she might have gotten from her hurt student, but it never came._

_Hands cupped each side of her face and lips closed over hers, stealing her breath away as she leaned heavily against the wooden desk behind her; the taller girl pressed their fronts together, urging her tongue inside the teacher's warm mouth that met her desperate kiss with the same fervor, enjoying the way their wet muscles danced and dueled for dominance. Fingers had started tugging at their clothes, throwing them carelessly around the neat office to satisfy the need of skin on skin contact and a closer embrace._

_"We shouldn't do this." Rachel moaned into her partner's mouth, who kept on nibbling on her swollen lower lip as their undergarments slipped to the floor by the desk, leaving them bare and exposed to the warm air of the room. Strong hands grabbed onto the back of her thighs, sitting her on the rough surface that was partially cleaned of the papers she was working on._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Quinn's lanky frame hovered hers, with golden locks framing her slightly sweaty face and panting for the intense kisses they had shared till then; the young teacher tried to weigh her options, but the sight of full breasts and toned muscles grazing her own naked body had clouded her judgment._

_"God no." Her smaller hands grabbed onto the back of the student's head, claiming her lips in a hard kiss as her legs parted to accommodate her lover's body in between them. Their naked bodies touched for the first time and it was electric. The brunette had several partners before, but nothing had ever come closer to the feeling of Quinn writhing in ecstasy against her._

_"You are so warm, Miss Berry." Quinn's fingers were cupping her full breasts, grazing the pad of her thumbs along her very stiff nipples as her right thigh pressed into her heated core. The evidence of her arousal licked at the girl's pale skin, coating her sweaty thigh with her own essence as she kept humping the strong muscle._

_"Call me Rachel." The teacher's arm shifted to the side to clean the other side of the desk, throwing the remaining objects to the floor before rolling them over to straddle her young lover. "I am going to rock your world, Quinn Fabray." With that said, she closed her mouth over the blonde's one, who gripped her tightly around the waist and held onto her for the whole ride._

**00000000000000000000**

"Where did your mind go?" Rachel's fingertip trailed down Quinn's toned stomach, lingering on the groove of her defined abs before proceeding lower, to graze her curls with her short nails. "You have a very naughty smirk on, care to share?" Leaning down, her lips wrapped around the tip of the girl's still erect nipple, giving it a short tug.

"Just…Just remembering our first time." The blonde whimpered at the feeling of those perfect lips playing with her nipple. God, that mouth did wonder to her. It was the biggest turn on about Rachel, along with her kilometric legs. "The circumstances that led to it weren't totally pleasant, but I never felt more satisfied in my life before." Her long fingers tangled with the brunette's messy locks, massaging her scalp slowly as her smaller frame settled on top of her.

"I had my fair share of lovers, but you jumped to the top after the first kiss." The teacher's arms cradled the younger girl's head, while their faces grew closer to meet for a series of lovely and short pecks. "I'll never be able to stare at my desk the same way, after what we did on it." She chuckled lowly and licked the reddened mark that adorned her secret girlfriend's cheek. "Next time someone dares to raise a hand on you, I'll kick their sorry asses."

"My knight in shining armor." Quinn's hands trailed down the girl's bare back, slipping under the loose blanket draped over their lower bodies to grab her firm buttocks and roll her hips down on hers. "Remind me to stop wasting my money on pointless trips to Lima, when i could have spent the break here with you doing more enjoyable things." The freshman girl rolled them over and settled between her long legs, making sure to be pressed intimately together against the older woman's heated core.

"Like spending the whole time in bed, fucking each other's brain out?" Rachel's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as the taller girl's clit bumped into hers, sending jolts of pleasure all over her body. Nails dug into her lover's strong shoulders and her back arched off the bed, angling their hips to feel Quinn rub herself against her own dripping folds.

"Or making love till we passed out." The blonde's eyes searched for hers, trying to read the emotions passing through the teacher's mind at that implicit declaration of love. Was it too soon? Had she ruined everything? The sound of their naked skin sliding together filled the room, along with the noise of the headboard hitting the wall with each thrust of the ex-Cheerio's hips against the brunette's ones.

"Do you mean it?" The teacher whispered in Quinn's lips, who nodded softly and stilled their movements, not really feeling like to go on with their intercourse in case Rachel didn't reciprocate her feelings. "I love you too, Quinn." The shorter woman leaned up to join their lips again, for the umpteenth time that night and locked behind her back, urging the blonde to keep going with what they were doing until then.

"God I love you, Rachel." The student breathed in relief against her lover's parted lips, pushing them closer to their own release as her heart filled with warmth and joy. It had been years since then. Since Beth. Nothing mattered anymore. Lima, her family, Santana.

Nothing but loving Rachel.

**thoughts? reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess I finally found some of my inspiration to write a second chapter for this fanfiction. Hopefully you are still interested :) if so, leave your thoughts and comments! Thanks!**

Mistakes are all mines (didn't proofread it) &_ flashbacks are in Italics_

CHAPTER 2

The weeks following the Thanksgiving event flew by quickly, between mid-terms and papers that got both Quinn and her teacher very busy, albeit for different reasons; the Christmas break was coming closer and the Ohio native girl had no intentions to get it ruined with stiff and weird family reunions or by spending time with her "so-called" friends.

Luckily for her, the Yale campus and canteen didn't close and she had a safe place where to study or just enjoy some alone time, knowing that her mother would rather drive to Cleveland to stay with her eldest daughter than beg for Quinn to go back home.

Quinn was currently nursing a glass of non-alcoholic punch, while looking around the crowded hall at the other students and faculty members chatting or drinking the night away; every year, the Dean organized a Christmas party to start the holiday break and, of course, she couldn't miss it on her first year there.

On the plus side, she could ogle her beautiful girlfriend from afar without anyone suspecting her glances were more than just platonic; the assistant teacher looked breathtaking in her short black dress, that left her back exposed enough to take a glimpse of the small tattoo on her right shoulder.

The Yale student leaned back against the wall, sipping from her almost empty glass and let her mind wander down the memory lane.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_Like it happened after her very first time, the aftermath of her second sex experience had left a bitter taste in the student's mouth. She had just slept with her teacher and not only it was against the rules, but it was caused by the heat of the moment; one moment they were arguing, the next one she was knuckles-deep inside her teacher. Quinn had never felt so powerful and weak at the same time, Rachel had taken her to places she would have never hoped to reach and left her craving for more. More kisses. More glances. More touches. The feeling of the brunette's frame under hers, panting with her, slicken with sweat and smelling of sex was too addicting to even resist._

_"What happens now?" Quinn's head raised from her comfortable place against the older woman's chest, a small drop of sweat trickled down her nose to land between her tanned and full breasts. "I mean…I don't know what possessed me. Miss Berry, you are a teacher and-"_

_"Quinn, stop freaking out." Rachel's warm hands came to rest upon her cheeks, stroking them slowly as her chocolate orbs met deep and scared hazel ones. "It was your first time with a girl, I assume." The brunette waited for the small nod but didn't cease the soft caress with her fingers. "I know, okay? I know you feel like this is wrong and maybe a sin, but it's not. You need to trust your own perceptions and yourself, if you went along with it then maybe you thought it wasn't that wrong."_

_"It still doesn't change you are my teacher, you could get in trouble for this." The blonde girl reached for her discarded clothes and threw them hastily back on, not really feeling comfortable enough to be around the other woman, naked. "You have my word, nobody will ever know about what happened in this room."_

_"I am not worried about it, Quinn." Rachel's hands clasped behind the girl's neck, tugging her face down so their lips could brush for a soft peck. "Why don't we get out of here and just talk about this? Or anything else. I am not one of those "another notch in the bedpost" kind of woman" The teacher stared up into her confused eyes and kept her hold around her student._

_"May…I really need to figure something out, on my own." Quinn grabbed her wrists and gently lowered her arms from around her neck. "This is too much right now and I need to process everything, Miss Berry." The blonde gathered her bag from the floor and walked slowly toward the door, with million thoughts filling her mind._

_"You know where to find me, Quinn." The brunette fixed her own clothes and sat back behind her desk, looking at the girl's retreating form. "I'll see you in class, next Thursday." The words came out as a whisper but the blonde had already left the office, without even saying goodbye._

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

By the time the party had died down, no one had noticed the brunette assistant and her student leave the crowded hall and head to the older woman's apartment; as soon as the couple crossed the threshold, high heels came off and arms wrapped around each other, happy to finally lose themselves in their familiar embrace without indiscrete eyes witnessing it. Rachel's back pressed against the nearest wall, head tilted upwards to let her young lover trail kisses down her exposes skin as her slender fingers ventured under the hem of her gown. For someone who had slept with only two people in her life, Quinn surely was a fast learner and Rachel was happy to teach her in and outside the classroom; the blonde's hands grabbed onto the back of her thighs, easily lifting her off the floor to erase their height difference and claim the teacher's lips with her owns.

"Mmhh." The brunette's words were muffled by the girl's tongue exploring her mouth, slowly battling with her wet muscle as their fronts pressed intimately together, begging for the clothes to be taken off. Eyes fluttered close and legs tightened around the younger woman's waist, as her black dress rode up to expose her most intimate part covered by a thin thong that gave away the excitement pooled between her legs.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to rip this off you, Rachel." Quinn's voice had dropped to a lower octave and gained the typical huskiness that sent chills up and down the assistant's spine. "I wanted to pin you against the wall and claim you right there." Hazel eyes had turned to a dark shade and hands had become more impatient, tugging at clothes and massaging so close to where she needed the most.

"Bedroom. Now!" Rachel cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Teeth clashed and hands roamed as the blonde stumbled her way to the bedroom, carrying the petite brunette safely in her arms. Years of cheerleading and her personal workout routine made it possible, despite the harder predicament her own excitement had put her into.

As soon as they reached their destination, both dresses were dropped to the floor along Quinn's jawline who couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight before her eyes. A barely there thong covered the brunette's core, who had decided to go "bra-less" under the tight dress she had worn for the whole night. Proud of her girlfriend's reaction, the brunette took her time to unclasp the silent blonde's bra and tug her underwear down her long legs before pushing her playfully on her back, in the middle of the bed.

"Someone was rendered speechless, huh?" Placing a knee each side of the stunned girl's thighs, Rachel positioned herself over her lover who had apparently lost the ability to talk but not to touch; pale fingers hooked onto the waistband of her underwear, ripping it off in a swift move before parting her bronzed thighs. "Are you going to tease me all night long?" The brunette purred into her lover's ear, bucking her hips down to meet the feather light touch against her nub that still drove her crazy.

"Why not? I could tie you to the headboard and tease you mercilessly, until you can't stand it anymore." Quinn's tongue brushed along the teacher's earlobe, nipping at the tender skin as her palms slid up along her quivering abdomen to cup her full breasts. "I could bury my head between your perfect legs, lapping at your honey for hours but pulling back when you feel like getting close." Fingertips encased the tight nipples like a perfect frame, rolling into opposite ways as her left knee pressed against the brunette's sex, dripping with her arousal.

"Please, baby." Rachel's hands lost themselves into golden tresses, lips fused together for another hard kiss as the blonde flipped them over and plunged two fingers inside her lover, making her back arch off the bed. "Oh god yes." The teacher exhaled in relief, clenching herself around the slender fingers that massaged her from the inside, exploring her inner spots and pressing the pad of her thumb against the underside of her clit.

"You are so wet." Quinn murmured against her parted lips, eyes focused on the brunette's face whilst her fingers thrusted deep inside her core at a steady and hard pace. "That's it baby, move with me." The blonde whispered in awe at the sight of that perfect body writhing in pleasure, because of her. What did she do to deserve someone like Rachel Berry? She had no clue, but she was going to fight to make this woman happy as long as she was allowed to. "I love you." Lowering her head, the ex-cheerleader's lips wrapped around one of the hard nipples, sucking on its tip as another finger slipped inside the brunette's core quickening the pace, at the same time.

"I am close, baby. I am so fucking close." Rachel's hands gripped the back of Quinn's head, pushing her harder on her chest as her hips raised from the bed, waiting for the moment to finally let it go. With one last thrust and a hard swipe against the underside of her throbbing clit, the brunette released a loud moan that matched the intensity of the pleasure coursing through her frame. "Fuck. Fuckkkk"

"Let it go, baby." Quinn's lips brushed along the teacher's pulse point, mindful not to leave any mark that couldn't get hidden behind clothes; her wrist ached for the steady pace she kept, waiting till the last wave of pleasure hit her girlfriend's body, who collapsed on the messed bed with another whimper. The blonde slipped her wet fingers out of her lover and brought them to her own mouth, enjoying the unique taste of Rachel that never failed to arouse her. Eyes locked and a lazy and very satisfied smirk crept over the brunette's face, who grabbed onto her wrist and licked her last finger clean.

"My turn." Rachel released her digit with a loud pop and flipped the blonde on her back, before crawling down her body to settle between her legs. Long night ahead.

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

_A week went by after their sexual intercourse in Rachel's office. A week of sneaky glances and stupid jealousy, whenever some of her classmates made lewd and appreciative comments about the brunette in front of her. Quinn had been raised to believe homosexuality was a deviance but didn't everything that happened to her teach to believe to her own instinct? Her best friends were two girls in love with each other. She found herself wishing to have someone like Brittany and Santana had, instead of being in a loveless relationship with one of her ex boyfriends; the experience with Rachel had been worth it more than any kiss or hug with Sam or Finn, better than the drunk mistake that led her to a teenage pregnancy. It was scary. It was intense. It was something new and refreshing that she had always craved to find before. How could she let that go without even trying?_

_That's why she stood in front of the familiar office, with her hand hovering the wooden frame not sure whether to knock or not. Quinn Fabray took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting to hear the melodious sound of Rachel's voice giving her the permission to step inside. When the permission came, she mustered her courage and stepped inside the well known room, locking the door behind herself not wanting to be interrupted or get both in trouble._

_"Quinn, what can I do for you?" Rachel looked up from the papers she was marking and rested back into her chair, tilting her head to the side with curiosity._

_"First of all, I appreciate you giving me space to figure things out on my own. I always had people expecting me to either follow directions or come to the conclusions they'd like the most." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest in a protective stance and stood closer to the desk, looking down at the brunette who nodded softly. "I…I thought about what happened between us and you have to understand that in my family, what we did would be worse than what I did when I was kicked out of my parents' place."_

_"I have a hard time understanding how a parent can throw their child out for any reason, but please go on." The brunette stood up and circled the desk, leaning back against it and watching the nervous girl before her._

_"But I realize that I don't care, Rachel. I don't care anymore about what is supposed to be wrong or not, nor about what people think of my choices. It's my life and it's time for me to take responsibility of my own actions and feelings." The blonde stepped closer to the young teacher and took her hands in her owns. "I don't want to label this, but what we shared in this room was something I always craved to experience and I'd like to give it a try."_

_"We'll have to be careful with the public interaction, but I don't see why we can't explore it." Rachel stood to her full height and led the blonde's arms around her waist, erasing any distance between their frames. "Just to be clear, is it just a college experimentation with an older woman or has it the potential to be a full committed deal with all the pro and cons?"_

_"I am not the kind of girl who likes to improve her self esteem by adding notch to my bedpost." Quinn leaned forward and brushed her lips against the brunette's one, whose breath itched at their proximity. "I want the whole deal, dates and jealous exes and sneaky rendezvous included."_

_"Guess we are on the same wave length, then." The brunette cupped the blonde's face and pressed their lips together for the first kiss of their young relationship, that would soon blossom under their still incredulous eyes. _

* * *

**thoughts? Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure whether you are still interested in this one, but I managed to put together another chapter for those interested :) Leave your thoughts! **

**All mistakes are mines! Not proofread chapter - it's 4 AM here and just finished writing it. **

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

CHAPTER 3

"Stop worrying about it, Quinn. My dads are thrilled to meet my most brilliant student." Rachel's hand rested into the curve of her elbow, as they stood in front of a huge wooden door in one of the tallest buildings Quinn had ever seen. Spending Christmas in New York had always been one of her dreams, but nothing would have topped having someone meaningful to be with.

"I just don't want to intrude, Rachel." Quinn looked down at her outfit. A simple blue coat over her light blue dress and UGG boots that matched with the shoulder bag; at their feet, three suitcases laid, waiting for the owners to open the door.

"My baby!" Leroy Berry was a handsome man, in a great shape for his age and with a smile that could light a whole room. The same one, that Quinn loved about Rachel. His arms engulfed his only child in a strong embrace, lifting her off the ground to twirl her around like a baby before setting her back down, beside the silent blonde. "So, I gather this is the infamous Miss Fabray I've been hearing about huh?" His warm eyes settled on the younger woman, who used to shrink under the adults' inquisitive glance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Quinn held her hand out for a handshake and lowered her gaze in respect, something she was always accustomed to do whenever she spoke to her father. "I am sorry for the short notice, but I could easily find another accommodation not to interfere with your planned celebrations."

"She is so polite, Rachel. I like her already!" The brunette's dad lowered her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace, patting her back and dragging her inside the threshold while Rachel pushed their suitcases inside. "Any friend or girlfriend of Rachel is very welcomed like a family here, so not another word about hotels or me and my husband will be deeply offended." He pulled back and faked a stern tone, although his eyes gave away the playfulness of his tone.

"See? I told you, babe." Rachel's fingers entangled with the blonde's ones who smiled at the brunette and kissed her temple affectionately. "Where's Daddy?" The brunette turned to her father, who witnessed their loving interaction with a big proud smile on his face.

"He ran to the store to grab more some last minute food. We ran out of bacon." Leroy smiled at the girls before carrying their bags to her daughter's bedroom, leaving the two girls alone to catch up and tour around the Christmas decorated flat.

"You didn't have to, you know? You are vegan and Jewish, you don't eat bacon." Quinn wrapped her arms loosely around her waist and looked down at her girlfriend, who leaned up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss on her frowning lips.

"Half-Jewish, my Dad is Christian and that's why we celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas." The teacher moved her hands to the lapel of her blue coat, shrugging it off her tensed shoulders and throwing it onto the nearest armchair. "About the bacon, he has no issue eating it when someone else can join him; it doesn't make him feel like a third wheel to me and Daddy."

"As long as I am not causing you any trouble." The blonde nodded and looked around the open flat; the sound of the fireplace could be heard in the background, along with Rachel's happy hum that made her heart slowly melt in her chest. "Are you going to give me a tour or should we stay rooted here? I can't even use the "mistletoe" excuse to kiss you."

"Oh right, sorry." The brunette chuckled and grabbed onto her girlfriend's hands, leading her across the open living room to the kitchen where the smell of homemade cupcakes hit her, with a melancholic familiarity. Her mom used to wake her and her sister up with chocolate cupcakes, on Christmas morning. Shrugging herself out of those memories, Quinn looked around the well furnished kitchen before being dragged to one of the huge windows, that had a perfect view on the city skyline.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Quinn moved closer to the window and took in the sight before her eyes. The sun was setting behind the horizon and the whole city was bathed in an orange light that filled her heart with warmth, if only she had brought her best camera with her. "I always wanted to come visit New York, some day. Thanks for making it happen." The blonde looked at her girlfriend, who smiled at her and kissed her cheek gently.

"We can explore the city while we are here, as long as you do your assignments too." Rachel tugged her toward the staircase that led to the bedroom zone, where two master bedrooms with adjacent bathrooms were. "So at the end of that hallway, on my right, there is my parent's bedroom with their bathroom and on the left one, there's mine." The shorter brunette led her toward their sleeping arrangement for the night and pointed to the door inside the room. "If you want to freshen up before dinner, there are fresh towels under the sink."

"I am fine, Rachel." The blonde student walked up to her girlfriend and cupped her face with her palms, pressing a soft kiss on her natural pouty lips. "I love you and thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas with you, really." Pulling back, her thumbs never ceased brushing along her cheekbones as their eyes locked.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel's arms slipped around the taller girl's waist and tugged her back in, claiming her lips for series of other passionate kisses, until her Daddy came back from the store.

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Coming to terms with her sexuality and her feelings for Rachel, turned to be easier than what Quinn had anticipated; although, keeping those feelings in check whenever she attended her lecture or when they ran into each other in the canteen or in the hallways, wasn't easy at all. How not to linger on her form as she walked ahead of her? How not to crave to hold her hand or kiss her softly while sitting on a bench in the campus' park? With those thoughts in her mind, Quinn sat in the back of the classroom and just stared at the brunette, wearing a pencil skirt and a light blue blouse that accentuated the contrast with her darker skin tone. Forgotten were the notes or any attempt to listen to the students asking questions, she sat there entranced by her soft and melodious voice. _

_"Class is dismissed, have a good rest of the weekend and remember to submit the assignment by Sunday night." Rachel walked back to the desk and took her glasses off, sitting them down as the students flowed out of the room in a talkative and loud mass. "Miss Fabray, could you stay back for a few minutes?" The brunette got a glimpse of her secret girlfriend walking down the steps and stopped her before she got lost in the flow; the blonde stepped to the side and waited for everyone to have left the classroom, before approaching her girlfriend and greeting her with a kiss, after having locked the door and closed the blinds. Her lips, though, met the brunette's palm and brows furrowed in confusion, for being stopped midway through the PDA. "Quinn, just because we are dating, I won't give you a free pass through my class." _

_"What are you talking about? I never assumed that." Quinn rested her hands on her hips, in a perfect guarded stance as the shorter woman shook her head amused. "You know I didn't sleep with you, with ulterior motives." The blonde dropped her shoulders and approached the desk, trying to convey the message with honesty in her eyes. _

_"Of course I know that, baby." Rachel leaned over the desk to peck her lips, in a comforting way. "But I caught you daydreaming for the past lectures and I don't want this relationship to get in the way of your grades." The brunette assistant smiled at the relieved look on the girl's features, pleased they were not misunderstanding each other's intentions. "You are one of my most promising students, I care about your achievements as your girlfriend, firstly, and teacher." _

_"It's hard not to get lost in my thoughts, when I look at you but I'll try and pay more attention." The ex-cheerleader chuckled and braced herself on the wooden surface with her arms, as she leaned in to catch the professor's lips in a searing kiss. "If you could stop being so gorgeous and sexy, it'd be easier. I just keep thinking of all the wonderful things hidden under these professional clothes." The taller girl trailed her lips along the brunette's strong jaw, who whimpered and tilted her head to the side, exposing more skin to her girlfriend's addictive touch. _

_"We could take this back to my place, what do you think?" Rachel husked in her young lover's ear, who ignored the soft request and, in a swift move, was pinning the assistant teacher against the whiteboard as their mouths crashed together. The brunette's fingers gripped the sweater Quinn was wearing, tugging it upwards so she could take purchase of the soft skin underneath to hold onto as their kisses grew more passionate. "We shouldn't be doing this here, anyone could walk on us." Rachel cupped her girlfriend's face with her free hand and attached her lips to the underside of her defined jaw, leaving reddened marks on her porcelain skin. _

_"I locked the door. Classes are over for the week." Quinn breathed out in pleasure, whilst strong fingers tugged at the button of her pants, pushing them down her hips as her own hands had slipped under the sexy pencil skirt, to bunch it up around the teacher's waist. "Did I mention how sexy you look in these skirts? I want to do so many bad things to you." The blonde spun the shorter woman around and pressed her front against her back, to feel the girl's perfect bottom against her own groin through the thin material of their underwear. _

_"God, what's gotten into you?" Rachel's head dropped against her girlfriend's shoulder, bucking her hips back and forth as the girl's elongated fingers slipped past the waistband of her panties to fully cup her. "Touch me, I need you so much." Her own hands reached behind herself to grip her asscheeks and keep their frames flushed together. And so Quinn did. _

000000000000000000000000000000000

After spending Chrismukkah with the Berry's, Quinn finally got the chance to regain her holiday spirit that she had lost, when her parents had cared more about appearances than her own safety. The teen pregnancy had been such a life turning event in her life, that completely changed her point of view about the life she had lived till then; getting back on track and out of Lima had been her priorities and, thankfully, she had managed to get a scholarship and use her funds to sustain her life in a college like Yale. Then she had met Rachel and another missing piece had been put back into place.

The brunette had taken around "The City That Never Sleeps". Her hometown and place she probably knew and loved the most. Given her passion for musicals, she wasn't sure why Rachel had chosen a Psychology degree instead of attending a College of Arts, she had heard her sing and she had been blown away because of her talent. Whenever she approached the topic, though, the professor switched topic or just kept quiet, with a sorrowful and distant look on her face. Quinn had learnt not to pressure her, it was how things worked between them. They were both aware that the other one was there, in case they ever needed a shoulder to cry onto or, simply, someone to talk to.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind me tagging along?" Quinn fixed her dress for the umpteenth time and stared at the brunette, who was beaming up at her with an adoring smile. "I just don't want to intrude, plus they are your friends and they don't know me." The blonde used to always be a royalty back in High School, but now all the certainties were gone. She was just a student who was dating her professor and attending a party with people she didn't know.

"You are Quinn Fabray, you will barely notice the difference with your peers at Yale." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kisses her questions away. "Just relax, I'll be here with you and if you don't feel at ease, we can leave and ring the New Year with more interesting and _private_ activities." She purred against her lover's lips, playfully nipping at her bottom lip as she lowered herself back on her heels.

"Did you have to say that?" The blonde groaned at the mental images filling her mind; how could she keep her hormones in check now? Rachel was wearing a tight black dress with heels that showed off her long legs and she was on the verge of drooling. Those legs did wonders to her and she couldn't wait to go back to her place, to feel them wrapped around her as they made love.

"Rachel! You are finally here!" An Asian brunette, as short as Rachel, greeted the girls on the doorstep and ushered them inside, wrapping the young professor in a bear hug that almost choked her. "You must be Quinn, Rachel can't stop talking about you." The brunette turned to the silent blonde and pulled her in for a quick hug, before shaking her hand to introduce herself. "I am Tina and that guy over there is Mike, my boyfriend." She pointed to a good looking guy who was chatting with some of his friends, wearing a form fitting shirt and dark jeans that accentuated his slender and muscular frame.

"Here, a small gift for the party." Quinn handed the other brunette a bottle of wine, that she had picked up when Rachel had told her about the party. "Your house is lovely, I'd love to live in a flat with Central Park view." The blonde looked toward the wide windows and took in the sight, still amazed by New York's skyline despite having spent more than a week in the City, already.

"You can still move here, after your degree." Rachel rubbed the small of her back and led her girlfriend through the crowd, stopping to greet a couple of familiar faces before finding the guest room where they could leave their coats and purses. "It's adorable the way you get amazed by New York, not everyone finds it fascinating." The brunette threw her coat over the mess on the bed and helped the taller girl out of hers, before pulling her down for a soft and lingering kiss.

"You are a New Yorker. You got used to all of this; it's overwhelming for someone like me." Quinn circled her waist with her arms and brushed their lips together for another soft kiss, not wanting to part from her girlfriend. "Tina is nice, did you attend college together?" She dropped butterfly kisses on her mouth in between the words, addicted to the girl's taste.

"High School. We were in Glee Club, together; then we attended different colleges, but tried to keep in touch because she is one of my best friends when I was younger." Rachel ran her fingers through the golden locks, pushing them back behind her ear as the tip of their noses brushed into for a brief Eskimo kiss.

"Glee Club? As in a choir group?" The student pulled slightly back to look down into her chocolate eyes, that veiled with a light sadness despite the hard façade the brunette put on. "You never told me that, I am pretty sure you were great on stage and don't try to deny it, I heard you sing." She chuckled and leaned in to kiss her gently, but the brunette's head turned to the side and her lips landed on her cheek.

"We should go back to the party, it's not polite to hide in here and there are people I want you to meet." Rachel pulled back from their embrace and walked to the mirror, to fix her dress and hair that got slightly tousled when they were kissing.

"Is singing a blacklist topic between us? Because it seems that every time I bring it up, you put walls around yourself and either switch topic or act like this." Quinn sighed and dropped her arms at her side, staring at the back of the brunette's head as she checked herself into the mirror. "You are a strong and confident woman, I am just curious why you decided to pursue Psychology instead of giving music a try."

"And you are an expert at opening up, right?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend, whose brows furrowed in puzzlement and disappointment for having her attempt thrown back in her face. Her years of experience in the field had given the brunette an advantage with people; she knew exactly where to hit, if needed and right now, she had used that knowledge against Quinn.

"Nevermind. Clearly, it's none of my business." The blonde pursed her lips and turned around, leaving the room before saying something she'd end up regretting. What a way to start the New Year's Eve party. They should have stayed at Rachel's place.

000000000000000000000000000000000

She had been a Fabray for years, so she had mastered the "pretend to give a damn and keep on socializing" technique, despite her mind told her to grab her coat and get the hell out of there. She had endured through so many uncomfortable parties with her parents, that this one was like a walk in the park. People were generally friendly and Tina and Mike had made sure to introduce her to their friends, since Rachel was sulking in a corner watching from afar. Quinn was hurt. They both knew it. But pride and stubbornness got in the way of an easy makeup, despite they had both started the relationship with the intentions of having a more mature approach, than their past experiences.

"I knew that scold and intense glare were familiar." A very well known voice snapped Rachel out of her thoughts, catching her attention and fully turning her anger into a wounded rage. "Rachel Barbra Berry, it's been too long since the last time we crossed paths." Brody Weston, her high school boyfriend and heartbreak, stood in front of her wearing an expensive Armani suit and a charming smile, that used to make her melt.

"Brody, what are you doing here?" The brunette stood full height, not wanting to give the guy any thought she was still intimidated by him. She wasn't an impressionable high school and naïve student anymore. "I thought you were off to a bright future as Hollywood star or was your talent too much for California to handle?" She smirked at the frown crossing his features, knowing she had hit a sore spot.

"And I thought that you'd be standing on a Broadway stage, singing your heart out and writing a book about your difficult high school between bullying and me." He braced himself against the wall, resting a hand beside her head as he leaned down to meet her eyes with his. "Pain and failure look so sexy on you, do you want to give us another try? Even if your clothing style improved, I'd still like to get you out of this dress. You used to like it."

"Is he bothering you, Rach?" Quinn had perceived the tension between the two brunettes and confided in her girlfriend's ability to handle that pompous guy, but when he stepped into her personal space she saw red. "You should back off. Now." Her HBIC attitude came back to the surface, as she took a protective stance in front of the brunette who looked at her with a relieved glance.

"And who are you supposed to be, girl? The new plaything?" Brody downed the rest of his glass and smirked at the taller girl, who stood firmly in place and had laced her finger with Rachel's ones. "I knew I left a mark, but never thought it'd be so deep that I would have ruined men for you. I feel honored, baby."

"Don't call me like that, jerk." Rachel took a step forward and threw her drink in his face, taking pleasure in having ruined his expensive suit that he surely cared about. "It took me time to finally realize what a piece of shit you were and you know what? I might have not made it to Broadway, but you had to go back home to daddy with your tail between your legs. Such a shame, you proved him right. He must have been delighted to state how much of a failure you really are, nothing but a pretty face that won't last."

"You think so highly of yourself but you are just a spoiled bitch!" He got into her face but a fist collided with the side of his face, sending him to the floor in a mess of drinks and food, that definitely finished the work Rachel had started. Quinn whimpered, finally aware of the pain in her left hand that she had used to punch him out of the blue. She had her slapping history with Santana, but punching someone always looked easier and so less painful when it happened on screen.

"Damn, I must have broken something." Quinn held her hand against her chest, mindful not to move her fingers too much as Rachel grabbed her by the good hand, dragging her into the kitchen to get her an icepack for it. The blonde stared at the brunette, busy with rummaging through drawers and into the fridge until she found a bag of green peas and pressed it against the reddened knuckles, without too much care. "Ouch, damn it."

"Do not swear and what were you thinking of? He barely felt that punch, while you might have damaged your hand for a lost cause." Rachel gripped her from the front of her dress and sat her down in one of the kitchen chairs, before straddling her lap and taking her injured hand in her own. "Brody is a jerk and doesn't deserve that kind of attention, he would have never dared to hit me again."

"Again? He hit you in the past? I am going to rearrange his face with my other fist." Quinn tried to move out of her seat, but the brunette's mouth pressed against hers in a searing kiss that rendered her powerless. Nothing could ever match the feeling of Rachel's lips against hers and, despite her furious rage, she wasn't going to leave the brunette who wanted her to stay. "Did you press charges against him, at least?"

"No, I didn't. I was in love and stupid, but then he revealed his true colors and I finally realized the mistake I made. I let him ruin my dreams because I thought he was worthy, he is only a very insecure and weak guy." Rachel brought the girl's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles gently, inwardly smiling for what the blonde had done for her. "I do not condone violence in any way, although I appreciate that you wanted to defend me. My past partners always thought I was strong enough to handle things on my own and I liked that independence, but it is nice to know you'd have my back if I needed that."

"Have your back? Is that a professional way to say that I am in your corner?" Quinn chuckled and leaned up to kiss her softly, sighing happily when the brunette returned her kiss. "I know you can handle things on your own, I didn't doubt of that but when I thought he was going to hit you, I just stopped thinking." Her good hand glided along the small of her back, gently tracing circles through her dress as her lips reacquainted themselves with Rachel's unique taste.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to ring the New Year in, with. My knight in summer dresses." Rachel smiled widely and wrapped both arms around the girl's neck, as they resumed their passionate kisses, lost in their little world.


End file.
